starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Primera Orden
|fundado= |constitucion= |jefeestado=Líder Supremo[[Star Wars Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'' Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza]] |jefegob= |comandante=Alto MandoAntes del Despertar |defacto=Snoke |ejecutivo= |legislativo= |judicial= |militar=Fuerzas armadas de la Primera OrdenStar Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual |capital=*''SupremacyBB-9E on the ''Star Wars App-Enabled Droids by Sphero *Base Starkiller† |idioma= |divisa= |fiesta= |religion=Caballeros de Ren |himno= |form=*Imperio Galáctico *Remanente Imperial |estab=Entre el 5 DBY y el 21 DBYLíneas de Sangre |frag= |reor= |dis= |rest= |era= |afiliacion=Nueva República Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia }} La Primera Orden, también conocida como la Orden, fue una facción política y militar que estaba activa aproximadamente treinta años después de la Batalla de Endor. Creada después de la caída del Imperio Galáctico, la Primera Orden es un remanente imperial que luchó contra la Resistencia por el control de la galaxia. Descripción La Primera Orden fue una junta militar inspirada en el Imperio Galáctico. La organización estaba dirigida por una figura que asume el título de Líder Supremo. Aproximadamente treinta años después de la Batalla de Endor, Snoke retuvo el título. Como su predecesor, la Primera Orden empleó el uso de soldados de asalto, incluyendo variantes como soldados lanzallamas y soldados de las nieves. También utilizó tropas de asalto de artillería pesada y soldados antidisturbios, siendo la Capitán Phasma su líder. La Primera Orden también utilizó cazas TIE, así como una variante de las fuerzas especiales y una nueva marca de Destructor Estelar del cual la ''Finalizer'' era miembro. Su principal base de operaciones era conocida como Base Starkiller, un planeta helado convertido en una fortaleza. La base albergaba una superarma capaz de destruir sistemas estelares enteros. El General Hux asumió el mando de la base. Al igual que el antiguo Imperio, la Primera Orden empleó los servicios de sensibles a la Fuerza. El líder Supremo Snoke era conocido como una figura poderosa del lado oscuro de la Fuerza, mientras que Kylo Ren, que trabajó con él, fue un miembro de los Caballeros de Ren. A pesar de tener sensibles a la fuerza dentro de sus filas, la Primera Orden no empleó el uso de Sith o Inquisidores al igual que su predecesor. Historia Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, la Alianza Rebelde dio un golpe importante contra el Imperio Galáctico durante la Batalla de Endor. Con la muerte de Darth Sidious y su aprendiz, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, la batalla había destrozado seriamente el Imperio dejándolo sin guía. En los años siguientes, surgió la Primera Orden, siendo un Remanente Del Imperio Galáctico y dirigido por ex-oficiales del Imperio. La Primera Orden estuvo activa aproximadamente treinta años después de la Batalla de Endor y luchó contra la Resistencia y La Nueva República. Fuerzas armadas *Ejército de la Primera Orden *Armada de la Primera Orden Apariciones *''Consecuencias El Fin del Imperio'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 19'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *[[Star Wars Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'' Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Finn y la Primera Orden'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *[[Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza (novela)|''Star Wars'' Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza novelización]] *[[Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza (novela juvenil)|''Star Wars'' Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza novelización juvenil]] *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Captain Phasma, Part I'' *''Captain Phasma 2'' *''Captain Phasma 3'' *''Captain Phasma 4'' * *[[Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'' Episodio VIII: Los Últimos Jedi]] }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * * * *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' * Fuentes * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Gobiernos Categoría:Primera Orden Categoría:Organizaciones